ICE BREAKER CHRONICLES
by Apathetic Silence
Summary: A series of random ideas crammed into a one-shot or two-shots. 3rd story: "…It has always been you Sasuke." She said in a soft voice, not meaning to say it, but ended up doing so anyway. "Yesterday, today, and tomorrow." AU with a bit of OOC. SasuSaku
1. Insecurities

_**Apathetic Silence:**__While having a discussion about our Naruto x-over Gundam stories (which will most probably not be posted here or in any site for that matter given how far off we've gone from the beginning) with CrAzY-SiLLy-Me (my cousin for those who aren't aware of it yet), she has somewhat convinced me to explore Sasuke's characterization further, as well as to play a bit with Sakura's reactions to every situation. If I remember most of her words, it would be something like this:_

"_Sasuke isn't the type who would just keep waiting. For Sakura, it's most likely the case with the way Kishimoto is portraying her feelings for Sasuke. All I'm saying is there's a big possibility that if ever they do end up together, Sasuke wouldn't be the one who would feel confident, rather, he's the one who would feel more insecure despite his awareness of his looks or popularity – leading to being possessive or unsure of himself."_

_To clear things up, we were on the discussion of the part where Sakura had requested a "cool-off" in their relationship in the Gundam story we've been working on for years, and I couldn't help but ask her how she made Sasuke react the way he did. I do get that he's hurt over that fact, but to suddenly be in so much depression, and then easily assuming things when he sees Sakura with the third wheel… I did clarify that I got the idea, I just needed explaining as to why Sasuke chose to leave the crew if he loves Sakura._

_Of course, her response was immediate: "Sasuke wanted to know how she truly feels for him – because during the times they've had-had an almost break-up, it was always Sakura who couldn't take it anymore, and this time around, he wanted to be sure if she really didn't want him any longer."_

_It is for that purpose that I challenged myself to write this in Sasuke's point of view – so that I could have a better grasp of my cousin's comprehension for the character whom majority of the fandom have grown to despise. And while I may think he was stupid for being the way he is, I can't completely blame him for his chosen actions – and I quote my cousin "Try having the one person you admire betray you, and then later finding out that he was used by the very country he had protected – wouldn't that leave you mentally and emotionally unstable like Sasuke? And don't even get me that 'theraphy' shit because those guys don't even exist in their world."_

_And that prompted me this idea, the idea of insecurities; I had her read it first though, to see if I got it down right, if the emotions were portrayed well, and she gave it two thumbs up – literally._

_I am thankful about her explanation for her understanding of Sasuke's character and behavior depending on a story._

_Also, this will be my own personal one-shot collection called the "ICE BREAKER CHRONICLES" series. It's going to be filled with random ideas that I'll either sum up into a one-shot, or will just end up as a one-shot._

* * *

><p><strong>ICE BREAKER CHRONICLES<br>"Insecurities"**

* * *

><p>"For crying out loud! You're the famous <em>Uchiha Sasuke<em>! Who else can compete with you?"

It was odd to hear the dobe say something like that about me – making it sound like a compliment when we've been insulting each other for so long. I knew he only said that because he wanted me to feel better, but I'm a realist – I know what's in front of me, I know what's going to or about to happen.

Past mistakes and experiences have taught me that.

"Sasuke, I'm serious."

I don't doubt that since he used my name.

"What even made you believe that Sakura no longer has feelings for you?"

At that instant, a scene flashed before my eyes – and I remember seeing her smile, seeing her walking alongside someone and enjoying his company.

"Does the name _Daisuke_ ring a bell?" I almost ground out, but managed to say it in a normal tone. It suddenly felt too warm in my Jounin uniform, and the Leaf headband around my forehead felt heavier.

I noticed the frown on Naruto's face, and I guess we both share the same feelings when it came to the purple-haired ANBU Captain.

"Huh. Dark messy hair, deep violet eyes, and also charming – yeah, he _is_ a competition."

I sulked even more, but it didn't stop me from glaring at the person who had been quiet the whole time.

"However, I don't recall them having shared an intimate bond or relationship during your defect, Sasuke."

"Now that sensei has mentioned it, neither do I."

I took a quick glance at my former mentor who _still_ read that damn book of his, and then looked over at Naruto who was pursing his lower lip out – his deep in thought expression from way back in our genin days.

"You have nothing to worry about Sasuke, trust me on this."

How could I not? These were the people who haven't given up on me – that is if I ignored the fact that Kakashi and I almost had a fight to death had Naruto not arrived.

…How could I forget that day wherein I almost killed Sakura?

"That's gotta be it…"

"Huh?" Both of them said, perhaps confused as to what I just uttered.

"I almost… killed her."

I didn't know what my two companions did, but I could feel how the silence was too heavy for my liking, and I began to entertain other thoughts as to why my five-month girlfriend had suddenly grown distant.

It felt like our roles were suddenly reversed during the first week of our relationship. But while I had a hard time adjusting to the physical affections and intimacy, she helped me out by gradually moving from intertwined fingers to warm hugs, and then came the short but sweet kisses, until it grew a lot more intense during the end of our first month together.

I had a good reason for being that way at the beginning – I mean… I was deprived from the warmth of love and affection at a young age, clearly I would grow up being emotionally unstable and unprepared for such intimate touches.

But even then, whenever Sakura would embrace me – I couldn't find it in my heart to push her away right after that incident at the Forest of Death during the Chuunin exams.

If I was still my old self at that time, I would have continued to push her away, but I didn't – ever since Orochimaru gave me the mark, I hadn't clung onto someone so desperately, hadn't depended on someone's warmth so much…

"…teme? Teme!"

I blinked a few times, but my expression remained languid.

"Sensei… I think he's lost it."

"Sasuke, pull yourself together, you can't just… be idle if you think there's a problem."

"I need her…" I murmured, my voice barely above a whisper.

The dobe may not have heard me, but I knew Kakashi did – it would explain his silence and his subtle glance at my direction, as opposed to Naruto's outburst of not getting what I said.

"I… all this time…" I lowered my head as my bangs fell over my face, the forehead protector the only thing preventing them from completely hiding my eyes. "…I've been unconsciously… dependent on her…"

"You know, you sound as if you've already known that, and it's only now that you're voicing it out."

I didn't really get the whole sentence that Kakashi had spoken, but I did understand what he meant.

"Do something about it." He told me in a much hushed voice, before going back to his reading.

I looked up and stood, afterwards, placed some money on the counter of Ichiraku and turned to leave, ignoring Naruto's questions and deciding to leave it to my former sensei to explain.

As I walked down the street of the village, I barely managed to nod back at the greetings I got from civilians who have come to accept my return, as well as to kids who have grown to admire the name I carry.

Sakura and the rest of the team had apparently convinced the Hokage of what had truly happened to my brother, and had insisted that it be announced – not like the villagers needed convincing about the elders' corruption, it was partly the reason why most had welcomed me almost in an instant.

To put it bluntly, I did Konoha a favor by ridding them of Danzo.

At the thought of the deceased man, my eyes narrow and form a glare, and my hands that were in the comfort of my pockets clench in anger.

I had to remind myself that I shouldn't be thinking about that, but instead, focus on the problem I'm facing right now.

Sakura may or may not have feelings for that Daisuke guy, and while Naruto and the rest claim that she has no other relation to him besides being friends, I get the feeling that the guy holds feelings for her and that Sakura might be…

No. I can't think that way just yet.

It didn't take long for me to hear her voice and how happy it sounded, but when she mentioned _that_ name, all feeling of warmth just flew out the window, and replacing it was anger and –dare I say it- envy.

"All you've ever done is flatter me, you know that?"

"I make it a point to give credit when it's due."

"Daisuke, really, you should know by now that I'm committed to someone."

For her to not even mention my name already made me feel a lot less confident.

"Yeah, I know… Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah… Sasuke…"

The way he said it made me a bit smug, since I sensed the defeated tone of his voice. However, when Sakura murmured my name, it was too weak or too soft for my liking – it didn't even feel like there was a hint of affection in it.

"I presume… things are going well with the two of you?"

"Of course."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wooden fence, preferring to keep myself hidden until their conversation ended, or at least, until Sakura would be left alone. If not, well… I guess I'll just see what I'd do then.

"Then, may I ask why you do not seem so happy?"

At Daisuke's question, I immediately opened my eyes and strained my ears in order to hear better – hoping that whatever her answer, it wouldn't be words I have been dreading…

"…You're the first to notice, Daisuke."

There was a pause on her part, and I had to bite back a growl at how long she was taking in proceeding.

"Lately… I just feel like I haven't made the right decision."

"About..?"

"About us."

And the next thing I knew, I was out of there and heading at an inhumane speed back to the apartment I shared with her.

What was that all about? What did she mean by right decisions?

I know it's still too early to assume things, I know I should have stayed to listen to the very end of the conversation – but something in me just told me to run, to get out of there before I hear anymore, to just leave before the damage grows worse.

I wasn't blind to the fact that there was something bothering Sakura during my return from that week-long mission I had with the dobe and Hyuuga, and while she may have been happy to see me back, there was something different from her smile and her expression – it wasn't as enthusiastic as I had expected or gotten used to, it was lacking – most of all, it was forced.

By the time I got to the street leading to our apartment, the sun had already set and gave way to the stars and the moon.

My pride was telling me to just break it off before any more damage was done, but I couldn't even imagine myself to break her heart again.

Everyone is used to my impassive face, but they don't know the inner turmoil I always go through – whether it's taking another human's life because of a mission, or being confronted with hard decisions.

Right now, I don't know what my face looks like, but I'm betting it's still as blank as ever, yet that clenching feeling in my chest prevented me from keeping up the cold façade, and instead, my eyes shut tight and my right fist just suddenly punched the wall nearby, creating a crack and causing the skin on my knuckles to tear. My nose scrunched up at the scent of copper, and I brought my hand up to see blood.

The pain my hand currently felt was nothing to the searing agony my heart was going through.

People say I feel nothing, and that I am probably the last ninja from the original team seven to feel - but they have no idea just how hard it is to keep maintaining this emotionless mask for years…

I'm _still _human – even if all they've been seeing is a monster.

I'm not ignorant to the select few population who still bear a grudge against me, I'm not stupid to believe that everyone who has been civil with me has completely forgiven me. And I'm certain that even my teammates still have a small ounce of doubt in them when it comes to me.

My bleeding hand pressed against the wall before me, and I ended up leaning my forehead onto the rock-hard wall, my eyes shutting the moment I heard my headband come into contact with it.

"Aniki…"

Why I thought of my brother all of a sudden, I'm not sure. Maybe because I remember the times when I felt helpless, he was always there to offer me a hand – but now…

"…Damn it."

…He's gone. It's my fault he's gone. He may not have died by my hands but he still died in my presence - after our battle, and before he took his last breath, he poked my forehead, apologized… and smiled.

"…Why…"

My knees gave in as everything just came rushing to me…

The history of the clan, the decision Itachi had to make, the way my brother was used, my stupidity for being blinded and consumed by hatred and darkness… _everything_.

"I can't…" my fists clenched as I could no longer hold back the tears that I've withheld for so damn long. "…I just can't… aniki…"

…

…

…

…

I don't know how long I was there, but to be honest, I was pretty surprised at the view I saw when I opened my eyes.

"Thank god you're awake!"

My eyes felt a bit… swollen. There was this uncomfortable feeling on my cheeks – like something had been there yet has completely gone, living only a sticky feeling I found irritating.

"Sasuke, hey, can you hear me?"

I blinked once more and turned to her voice – Sakura's voice.

"You're… you haven't lost your memories, right? Because I checked if you had any wounds, but all I saw are the small cuts on your knuckles and… oh god you punched that wall didn't you?"

Memories from yesterday's incidents came back to me – my conversation with Naruto and Kakashi, to Sakura and Daisuke's, and then my contemplations on everything that had happened to me…

"Don't worry me like that again."

My thoughts were cut off when she suddenly hugged my still lying form, and I just ended up returning the embrace due to reflex.

"Geez Sasuke…" she said in a soft voice before helping me sit up. "I thought you were attacked when I first saw you lying there, I mean… your head was against the wall and there was a crater!"

"…Sorry."

"I-what?"

I kept my head lowered and my eyes half-closed, briefly noting that she had removed my jounin vest and headband, not to mention that my small wounds were already healed.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, a little louder this time.

"What… what are you apologizing for Sasuke?"

"…For worrying you," I whispered while closing my eyes. "For _always_ worrying you."

"Sasuke…"

"I… I know that… I'm not exactly the greatest guy there is, and that I can't make you the happiest girl alive, but…" I was feeling a lot nervous and hesitant – even to the point where I started shaking. "Sakura." I called her name in hopes of gaining more confidence, and it helped when I met her gaze, seeing her eyes wide and glossy. "If I can't give you the happiness you deserve… then… I think we should just end this."

"Wha… what brought _this _on?"

"You and…" my brows furrowed a bit at the thought of Daisuke. "I'm too messed up for you Sakura. I don't want you to suffer or feel unhappy being with me because I love you too much. So we should just-"

Before I could even continue, a tap on the window had caught our attention, and we turned to see a hawk with a small scroll attached to its leg.

Sakura let the bird in and watched as it flew towards me, meaning that the message was for me.

"I have to go." I told her after reading the short text from the Hokage. "I'll be gone for another week."

"What are the details?"

"I don't know yet – she just told me to be ready when I get there, which is probably why she stated how long it might take."

"…That means you have to leave as soon as possible…"

"…Aa." I pushed off the blankets and got up, afterwards, looked towards her. "It might take longer than a week."

"…Sasuke…"

"It's an A-rank solo mission."

* * *

><p>The enemies were a lot harder to take down than I thought. Despite the Hokage's confidence in my skills, I hadn't been fighting by myself for so long – not since I came back to Konoha.<p>

Instincts and reflex were what kept me from dying just yet, and I don't know how long I can keep this up – not when there were more of them coming.

"Your damn nation must be crazy to send you alone!"

I almost commented how right he possibly was, but I was known by many for not agreeing too easily.

…In the past at least.

"Feh. You're crazy to think you'll take me down." I scoffed as I released a bunch of senbon-shaped chidori, sending the needles towards the vital points on the other rogue nins that have arrived.

I told myself to wait just a little longer, to endure the fight a bit more…

That scroll had to get to the Hokage, but the moment the first batch of these nins attacked, I knew I had to send it ahead.

By now, the hawk I summoned must be near the border of Konoha, and when it does get there, I can stop fighting…

"His movements are growing slower! Get him!"

I've always been fighting in order to survive… in order to fulfill my vengeance – but where did that get me? Where did that lead me?

"He's going down this time!"

I've been given too many chances, it's about time I actually repent for them – what's a better way than to just die here now that the scroll is safe?

"Got him!"

I never thought how inviting the forest ground felt…

"Search the scroll! We need that!"

"Heh…" And even if I knew I was defeated, I was still the victor of this battle. "…It's in Konoha by now."

And the punch I got was the last thing I felt.

* * *

><p>Why is it that wherever I go, I always end up being surrounded by darkness?<p>

"…It must be a curse…"

…that voice – it couldn't…

"What are you still doing here, little brother?"

"…I must be dead… if I'm not dreaming…"

"It's not time yet."

I figured; even during his death, Itachi still continues to tell me what I should do, where I should be.

"Go."

I wanted to scream – to tell him to wait…

But his back soon faded, and along with it the blackness of my surroundings.

Next thing I knew, I heard crying… a beeping of a machine… and when I forced my eyes to open – damn. I felt blinded by the whiteness of the room.

"Where…" I coughed, my throat feeling dry.

"Sasuke!"

Everything happened so fast after that – Sakura assisting me to sit up and offering a cup of water.

And when I finally turned to look at her…

"You idiot!"

I did not expect a slap from her.

"You're an idiot!"

And I sure as hell did not expect her to pull me into an embrace.

"You big, big idiot."

"Wha… the scroll..!"

"You wake up in a damn hospital and you worry over the fucking scroll!"

I opened my mouth to speak – but the words died on my mouth when I saw her tears overflowing.

"You… you almost died…"

I think I did die – but I'd rather not tell her that.

"What happened to you? Why… why did… the hawk…"

I turned my head away from her and closed my eyes, trying to recall everything in full detail.

"You're not supposed to give up, you're… you're stubborn! You're too damn prideful to just die! You're… you're Sasuke..!" I flinched when she threw her fist at my shoulder, but I didn't say anything and just let her continue. Her punches hurt so much, but not as much as seeing her like this…

"Sorry…"

What else could I say?

"I… I didn't…" I shook my head. "You would have been-"

"Better off? Don't say that!"

"Sakura…"

"And for the record, you're still my boyfriend as I'm still your girlfriend!"

"…Sakura."

"I didn't agree to our last conversation you bastard. Stop being such a selfish jerk already!"

"Don't you feel…" I began a little while later, feeling so damn pathetic for turning into such a _softie_. "I mean… with Daisuke and…"

"What brought this on?"

I didn't understand anymore… she told Daisuke about her unhappiness, about being unsure if she made the right decisions…

"I love you Uchiha Sasuke." Her arms enveloped me into those hugs I've gotten so used to, into her arms that just made me feel like everything is going to be alright. "And that means I don't give a damn about your imperfections."

"Sakura…" I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away slightly. "Don't you doubt these decisions of yours?"

"What gave you that idea? You're such an idiot!" She yelled, pulling my hands down and pushing me back on the bed. "Seriously, didn't these past five months tell you anything?"

I sighed and turned away. "You've… been distant. I heard your conversation with Daisuke… what else would I think?"

"You're… are you actually insecure?"

"…I almost killed you before." I told her. "I broke your heart so many damn times. I'm a traitor to this village, I killed an elder of Konoha…"

"But you're still Sasuke."

"…"

"It's you I who I promised my heart to..."

"...Saku-"

"I love _you_, not Daisuke."

"…You're..." my fingers clench the sheets. "So damn annoying..."

Silence had fallen upon us, and later, she started to laugh.

"This isn't funny Sakura…" I mumbled.

"You're just… so dense."

This time, she was the one who refused to meet my gaze.

"I'm the one with the doubts, Sasuke. It's just that I feel like I'm rushing things with you, and that you're just being driven to do all these just to please me, and even if Ino and the rest say I deserve it, I still feel guilty…"

"I'm… confused as hell right now."

"Sasuke… our intimacy… this whole living under one roof… don't you find it too fast for your liking? We've been together for only five months after all."

I blinked before I raised a brow. "Uh… right. You're talking to a guy who has absolutely no idea how these things work."

She giggled, and I felt a little more relieved at how things grew a bit lighter.

Last week's drama was already too much to handle.

"Well, I just feel like I'm the one making decisions while you just go along with it – I feel like I'm… forcing you, or taking advantage of your naivety with our relationship."

"…You're not." I answered, my gaze softening as a small smile came to my lips before I could even stop it. "If anyone should feel insecure about this relationship, it should be me."

"You've had too much angst in your life Sasuke, it's time for you to take a break from it."

"And it's because of me that you suffered."

"Then…" she leaned down and laid next to me, her arms around my waist as I turned to fully embrace her. "We may as well suffer together, don't you think?"

"Being with me won't… really be the wisest choice."

"It's still my best choice."

"Why are you so… annoying?"

She only smiled at me.

"…I don't even know why I love you."

"I don't either," she murmured. "I just love you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apathetic Silence: <strong>__Well, I'm not sure how I should have ended it anyway..._


	2. Dividing Fence

**Apathetic Silence: **Happy birthday to... me? Well, here in the Philippines it's already the twenty-fifth of May. And... yeah, I'm aware that V-Day is on February, but like I said, these one-shots are random ideas.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ICE BREAKER CHRONICLES<br>****"Dividing Fence"**

* * *

><p>"Teme!"<p>

Black leather shoes halt in their tracks as a tall male figure slightly turns to the source of the voice.

"Teme!"

And once obsidian eyes meet a pair of azure ones, a shorter boy had collided with the taller one, causing both to fall to the floor.

A grunt escapes from the lips of the dark-eyed raven-haired student, and he narrows his eyes at the mop of blond spiky locks in his view.

"What do you want this time? Ch." He sits up and forces the idiotic male off of him.

"It's..." he grins at him like a goofball in love. "Valentine's day!"

"...Aa. Your point?"

"The girls will be arriving soon." He grins some more.

"Hn. And?"

"...Aren't you excited to see a certain someone from the other school?"

He sighs at this and gets up from the floor, dusting dirt off of his pants and then giving his companion a pointed look.

"No."

And he turns to walk away from the gaping blond.

"LIKE HELL I'D BELIEVE THAT YOU BASTARD!"

He just continues to walk off, sighing softly and ignoring the conversation some of his other schoolmates are having.

Everyone is apparently excited for today, but he isn't – at least, not as much as the rest of the guys are.

And no, he is not gay.

He just happens to dislike how the female variety pay a whole lot of attention to him when he doesn't even want it. So after much pleading from his part, his father agreed to enroll him in the exclusive all-boys school the Fire country has. However, he did not know that an all-girls school would be located across it – right on the other side of the tall fence that divided their campus from the girls' alma matter.

As the guys rush out of the building and towards the fence to meet and greet the female students, he merely walks at a leisure pace and does not spare the wired fence a glance, even if the girls from the other side had _loudly_ mentioned his name.

"_Damn them."_ He thought with a snort, lifting a finger up to loosen his red tie a bit and pocketing that hand back in his slacks. The school's blazer flapped behind him as he kept it unbuttoned, its shade of red darker than the tie around his neck.

"Sasu-chan!"

He freezes upon hearing the dreaded nickname his mother had come up with and shared to a select few people, and one of them being _her_.

"I know you heard me! Don't make me say it again!"

With a scowl on his face, he turns to the left and approaches the green-eyed girl who is a head shorted than him, wearing the same uniform as the rest of the girls are, pretty much like his except they're in skirts. Aside from that, she had her coat buttoned down unlike him.

"I told you not to bother." He tells her upon reaching her, the wired fence the only thing keeping them apart.

"And I told you that it's none of your business if I do this or not." She said in a matter of fact tone, ignoring the other girls next to her and those behind her who also pines for his attention while waving small pieces of wrapped chocolates that could fit the holes of the fence.

"Hn. Make this quick then, 'less you want them to crush you."

"I deal with them every single day because of you."

"So I keep telling you not to bother whenever this time of the year comes."

"Really Sasuke? You're really going to bring that up again?"

"Hn."

She sends him a bright and heart-warming smile. "Well, I'm unable to hand you your gift right now, since it wouldn't fit in the holes anyway." She placed a hand over the fence, her fingers grasping onto the wires for emphasis. "So I'll just give you this."

He raises a brow at her when she beckoned him to draw nearer, so he does by lowering his head a bit, only to be taken a back when her lips pressed against his lightly.

"What..."

She smiles at him amidst the screaming and yelling fans of his. "Don't forget to pick me up later, Sasu-chan." She winks before turning around to take her leave, not affected at how the girls are trying to kill her with their glares.

Hey, she's a close _friend_ to the Uchiha family, and is a distant relative to the headmistress of the school too – so she's basically _untouchable_.

Sasuke somehow figures she knows that as she watches her merrily skip away and back to her group of friends who were all looking at him and then back at her. He stares at them and sees how they all squeal and grab her, as if congratulating her for what she had done earlier.

Despite the many girls who tried to grab his attention, his eyes remained on her and how she was laughing and shaking her head at something the female version of Naruto said, and he ends up smiling slightly and turning away to spend the remainder of his lunch break in silence. "Annoying."

* * *

><p>He wonders briefly just what it is about her that makes him follow her every demand no matter how petty they seem. For one thing, he could just walk away right now and spare himself from the girls who are crowding him and thrusting their pink and red colored gifts at him. He even twitched at the sight of a stuffed bear at the color of bright pink with a red ribbon around its neck and a heart-shaped pillow in its small paws.<p>

"Fuck off already!" He yells at them, and they are silent at his outburst. He merely keeps his glare and refuses to lower his crossed arms, hoping that his _tantrum_ had given them the idea that he is _not interested_. However, they ended up squealing even louder by claiming that he is affected by their presence, and he merely slaps a hand on his forehead and sighs heavily.

For now, he'll agree with Nara Shikamaru's view on these women – they are _troublesome_.

"Sorry girls, but I believe that our friend has already made a date with the male heartthrob of Leaf High."

He looks up at the new voice, and spots one of Sakura's friends pushing her way through the group with a help of one of the blond girls who has a crush on the Nara genius – Temari, was it?

"Sakura's over there with Ino and Hinata."

He lowers his gaze to the hazel-eyed girl, trying hard to recall the name of this student whom Sakura has told him had a crush on Hyuuga Neji.

"Tenten, right?"

Her eyes widen as she gives a big smile and a nod. "I'm surprised you know my name."

He turns from her and looks at Sakura, seeing her smiling at him and giving a small wave. "Hyuuga likes talking about you." He murmurs, and then walks over to Sakura, leaving behind a blushing Tenten and a smirking Temari.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke-nii."

He looks over at Neji's cousin, the girl he saw as a younger sister. "Hinata." He nodded his thanks and took the thin and small box.

"It's safe, don't worry." She tells him. "I made sure I bought it without Naruto seeing it."

He gives a tiny smirk at that, and then turns to Sakura. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

He nods back at Hinata and... Yamanaka Ino, before walking off with Sakura next to him.

Despite how loud the protests they both received from the girls who had been invading his personal space earlier on, he still refused to acknowledge them. Yet upon hearing a quick insult from someone, he tensed up and sharply turned to the teenager who uttered such words.

"What was that?"

The girl shrinks back at the intimidating glare the young Uchiha is sending her.

"N-Nothing..."

"I distinctly heard you say something about Sakura." He seethed.

"Sasuke," the pink-haired girl hugs his arm at this, making him turn his attention back to her. His gaze automatically softens when he sees her head lower and brows furrow. "Stop it."

He stands his ground for a few moments, before giving a warning look to the student and then nudging Sakura a bit. She loosens her hold on him and he lightly places an arm around her shoulder and leads her away from the now silent crowd.

His eyes turn back to her, watching how she has one hand over her arm while looking away.

"Don't believe it."

"Huh?"

He stops walking and faces her, lifting both hands up to cup her face. "What that girl said, don't believe it – not even for a second."

She blinks at him, and then averts her eyes to the side. "Well, I do have a wide forehead."

"It's... cute." He murmurs, cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he looks away when her glossy eyes are on him. "...Hn."

"And... really, it's because you're my friend that... you're nice to me."

"That's a factor." He admits. "But then, I could have just left you."

"But you're Sasuke." She says with a small smile. "You do what you want to do, regardless of what people tell you."

"Exactly." He nods. "But I still waited for you."

She ends up smiling even more.

"Hn." He draws back his hands and pockets them. "So... your gift."

"Oh!" She quickly lifts her messenger bag and rummages through it, beaming when she found what she was looking for. "Close your eyes."

"...Sakura."

"Please?"

He sighs and obeys.

"Hold out your hand."

He pulls out his right hand from his pocket and offers it to her.

"Okay!" She places something soft on his palm – and it was bigger than the size of his hand. "Open your eyes."

He does and looks at the object, eyes widening a bit when he saw white rabbit ears sewn on a mop of pink... hair made from felt paper, perhaps. His eyes lowered to the round and plump face that was stuffed with beads of some sort, and he sees black beads as eyes of the miniature Sakura.

"...Rabbit-eared."

She tilts her head and smiles at him. "Wanna know yours?"

He looks at her with a raised brow, and she shows him a plush doll version of him – only with cat ears.

"Cat..?"

"Your family loves them – don't deny it."

He gives a small smile, barely noticeable to the untrained eye.

"And..." she looks at his doll version. "You're like a cat, at least when you're asleep."

"Hn." He looks at the rabbit-eared Sakura. "And you're about as hyper as a bunny."

"Not true!"

"So why the rabbit ears?"

"You called me a rabbit before."

"...Because you're as hyper as one."

She pouts at him. "No I'm not."

"Okay, you're as cute as one."

And she immediately smiles, causing him to snort and smirk.

* * *

><p>His scowl was enough to send off the fan girls that had dared to approach them.<p>

"Calm down Sasuke."

He turns his glare at her from behind the wired fence. "They disrespected your dignity."

"Verbally."

"It's still a fucking insult."

"They're just... words."

"Don't hide the hurt you're feeling." He says while pressing his hand against the wired fence while his fingers curl over them. "What they said about you..."

She forces a small smile. "Well, rabbits are always in heat anyway."

"But to compare you to one..." he gritted his teeth. "That's crossing the line."

"They're just guys Sasuke." She lifts her own hand and lightly grazes his fingers. "Come on, you often have perverted thoughts too."

He manages to calm down upon the feel of her fingers intertwining with his. "But they still... shouldn't have said such things."

"Your opinion is what matters to me." She tells him with a smile. "So... am I really as cute as a rabbit?"

He looks at her, seeing that same smile that makes him forget everything else. "...Aa."

"Then that's all I need to know." She presses her forehead against the wires, and he leans in and captures her lips in a quick kiss, pulling away just as fast as he came.

Her eyes widen in surprise at what he did, and he gives a small smirk. "Payback."

She meets his eyes and refuses to look anywhere else. "Shouldn't you be ahead?"

His smirk fades as he raises a brow.

"We're... even now. You... you're not content with that, right?"

He gets her point, but it does not make him blush, rather, it only encourages him to lean down once more. His eyes slowly close just as hers immediately shuts, and they soon feel their lips touch.

The warning bell of the school signaled that lunch break would be over in five minutes, and that forced them to pull back.

"Well, we better get going then." She says with a small smile.

"Aa..."

She pulls her hand away and steps back. "I'll... see you later." She lifts a hand and waves at him, afterwards, turns around to head back to her school.

"Sakura."

She stops upon hearing her name, and she looks back – her eyes widening when he swiftly climbs and jumps over the fence. A few students who were still lingering on both sides had witnessed the scene, and they are as shocked as the pink-haired girl whose lips have been captured once more by the spiky-haired Uchiha.

Her mind goes blank as her heart beats faster, and she slowly processes how his hands held her arms in order to pull her to him, and how soft his lips really do feel.

He slowly pulls back, but only enough so that they could breath. She can still feel his forehead on hers, as well as his nose touching the tip of hers.

"You're a rabbit..." He whispers lightly, and then opens his eyes and looks at her. "Because I prefer rabbits over cats."

She does not care about the bell ringing and informing every student that lunch is over, but rather, she only focuses on a pair of dark colored irises that are intensely looking into her green orbs.

"I... love cats." She says. "Ever since I was eight."

He lets out a small and short laugh. "That long."

"Yeah..."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting then." He leans in once more to kiss her.

* * *

><p>"Why... would you jump over a fence to kiss a girl and risk being late?"<p>

He looks at the blue-eyed blond idiot who is also known as his best friend, and then looks back outside the window of the classroom.

"Teme?"

"A rabbit is helpless and lonely when behind a fence." He smirks and closes his eyes. "But a cat can jump over it and keep the rabbit happy."

"...What?"

Sasuke looks down at his blazer's pocket and pulls out the Sakura doll he got yesterday. He smiles at it lightly and looks at Naruto. "Nothing."


	3. Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

**ICE BREAKER CHRONICLES  
><strong>**"Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow"**

* * *

><p>"By any chance, are you doing this out of pity?"<p>

His eyes opened slightly as he lifted his head a bit, his closed fist still supporting his chin to keep his noggin from falling forward at an awkward and painful position.

"Are you?"

He keeps his gaze on hers, wondering why she even has to ask.

"I can take care of myself." She huffs. "I don't need you to handle those… girls."

He notices how she clutches her books tighter to her chest, her pouting lips making her appear… _cute_.

"Say something already!"

A silent sigh comes from his mouth, and he leans back on his chair and lowers his hand on the desk, the other one pulling off his half-framed glasses and setting it down on the surface of his table.

"Well?"

He shuts his eyes and furrows his brows as he feels a headache coming.

"Ugh! You're getting so annoying right now!"

He figures he should say something or make a sound, because she was really the one being annoying and not him.

"That's it! I'm telling your parents and mine to call off-"

"Hn."

She looks at him as he stands and ruffles the back of his head in a frustrated manner.

"I would have thought you'd gone mute by now."

He looks down at her, wondering why she was so short for a seventeen-year old. Then again, he was too tall for his age too.

"And you're back to not using your voice."

"You use yours way too much." He grunts and picks up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and pocketing his other hand in his slacks. "If you're done, let's go."

She puffs her left cheek out at his back, and then picks up his forgotten glasses and chases after him.

"Don't forget your specs now."

He narrows his eyes at the object she's waving in front of him, and if his father wouldn't be throwing a fit about them, he would have swatted her hand away and not care if the thing would break to pieces.

"Honestly," she mutters when he takes them and nonchalantly puts them back on, loosening his red tie afterwards. "You still attract your fans despite posing as a nerd."

"I told him it wouldn't work."

"Well, he did say it makes you look more professional."

He scowls.

"And believes it's better than your normal attitude."

"And you prefer it this way?"

Her cheeks flame up and she turns her head away. "No."

He stops and looks at her, a bit surprised that she had answered that instead of the opposite. He could have sworn she'd much rather like this "version" of him than the other one – the more… sadistic and perverse one.

"I mean…" she raises her head and meets his gaze, and he is slightly taken aback by the look in her eyes. "It's… this… _you_, it's so… _fake_."

His gaze softens at her chosen words as she dodges his stare. "Fake, huh?"

"Not… the person I…" her cheeks become redder, making it look as if her whole face had grown scarlet from her words. "…Know."

"…Aa." He looks back up front, a tad bit disappointed at her chosen word. "It feels… foreign."

She nods meekly and bites her lower lip, her eyes shutting as if she is debating over something before taking three steps forward, a step to the side, and another to face him.

He looks from the windows to the girl standing before him, her eyes showing complete determination, yet her lips and cheeks betraying her motivated look.

…Just like a child.

"…Pfft." He lifts one hand up to cover his mouth as he turns his head away from her, trying to not laugh when she gasps and hits his shoulder.

"Stop making this more difficult Sasuke!"

He manages to keep himself composed and looks back at her, yet the tiny smile on his lips betrayed his calm demeanor.

She breathes in, holding her breath for a moment and then exhaling it all out.

"…Hn."

"I know you're not at all… pleased with this whole arrangement between us." She tries to keep her eyes on his, but the way he was staring back at her so intently was making her flush and loose her confidence little by little. "And… I… well, I didn't…" her stammering made him smirk a bit. "…Mm." She keeps her lips shut and attempts to start again.

"I know." He tells her, and does not stop his smile from forming on his lips. Her rosy cheeks only turn to a much deeper red, and he lifts a hand to softly ruffle her pink tresses, the act so familiar to them and also comforting, yet it made her lower her head as a forlorn look made its way on her face.

His hand stops its motion and lowers back to his side, and he takes a step to the left and then moves forward.

She sighs softly and watches his back, her mind reliving those days wherein she would run after him when they played tag.

"Wait."

He does, though the confusion seen in his eyes made her hesitate.

"What is it?"

She has heard him ask such words many times, most of them being uttered in a bored or irritated tone, but to her…

"I…"

It was soft and gentle, careful even.

She could feel how her eyes were stinging at how he was being so wary of her fragile being, of how he was just…_ the same as always_.

"…Sasuke…"

And when she felt a tear slide down her cheek, she only broke down some more when he had taken large steps to cover the distance between them and immediately engulf her in a hug, not caring how he had dropped his bag to the floor.

"…I don't like this…" she chokes on her words as her fingers grip onto the back of his uniform, wrinkling the school's blazer while his arms wound around her in a much gentler hold. "I don't like this at all!"

He focuses on her tone, on her tightening fingers on his shirt, on her shaking body, on her head moving from right to left as she repeated how she hated what was happening and what was to be.

"Then…" he figures he should remedy the situation, as he always does in the past, even in the present, and of course, the future. He closes his eyes and lowers his head a little until his lips are close to her ear, and he plants a small kiss to it before gently uttering the words: "Marry me."

His embrace tightens, but she does not make a move to pull away or even show any indication of removing herself from his arms.

"Marry me and live with me." He pulls her to him some more, her feet having to tip toe when he lifted her up a bit. "Be with me, stay with me…"

Her arms pull back and find their way around his neck when she felt him slowly part from her, yet his hold on her remained.

"…Like before, like right now…" he slowly opens his eyes as he leans down to her and she lifts her head to him and wait for his lips. "…until tomorrow and after." And his eyes close once more just as his mouth is on hers – gently and softly.

* * *

><p>"…What?"<p>

He sighs and ruffles the back of his hair, his fake glasses hanging from the pocket of his shirt.

"I don't seem to understand why _you_, of all people, would want to call off this whole arrangement."

"Sakura does not like it." He answers with his gaze softening at the mere mention of his childhood friend and secret lover, or as secret as it could get since he hasn't exactly confessed to her, but he had a feeling she understood – she always did.

"And that made you decide on this why?"

The stern gaze of his father, the curious yet expectant look from his mother, and the awaiting eyes of his brother made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Sasuke. You do realize how things will turn out if word gets to her parents?"

He turns to his brother at that, seeing a small grin appear on his lips after Sasuke's reaction to his question. He knew the answer, and he wasn't displeased either; in fact, Sasuke even had to wonder why Itachi was so damn happy.

"You do not seem to be affected as much as I am, Itachi."

"As I said before father, I care for Sakura as I do for Sasuke, is that not a hint that I see her as a sister?"

Fugaku's brows furrow a bit, and he looks towards Mikoto who still keeps her gentle eyes on their youngest son, the smile on his wife's lips giving him the hint that he was the only one who was displeased at the idea.

"Enlighten me then, Sasuke." Fugaku returned his strict attention to his second born. "Why did you suddenly decide on this?" His frown deepened. "In all honesty, you really have no right, given that it _is_ Itachi and Sakura's engagement."

Sasuke clenched his fists at the last four words of his father's sentence, and that made him even more determined.

"Well?"

"Because I don't want her to be with my brother." He answered without any hesitance. "I don't want her in the arms of another, especially in aniki's, I hate the idea of her being nothing but just a friend and sister-in-law, I dislike how I will have to someday be an uncle to _her and Itachi's _children."

"…Are you saying-"

"I love her."

Somehow, Fugaku had felt as if his heart had stopped.

* * *

><p>He sighed heavily when she had that look again, it was just downright annoying.<p>

"You didn't have to-"

"Finish that sentence as if you mean it, I _dare _you_." _He said with a glare directed at her, and she immediately shuts her mouth and looks down, her eyes growing watery as her bottom lip quivers.

"Damn it." He hissed and pushes his chair back in order to stand up. Next thing she knew, she feels herself forced to sit on the desk behind her, and that he had his lips descend on her own, and how his hands had already began to wander.

She raised her fingers and clenched the front of his dress shirt, afterwards, lightly pushed him away, him confused at the rejection.

"Your glasses…" she mumbled, her face a scarlet shade of red as she avoided his eyes. "They're… they're in the way…" she uttered in a quiet and shy voice.

He stared at her for a long while, before he ended up laughing lightly, until it grew louder and much fuller.

Sakura had stared at him with wide eyes, asking herself how long it has been since she last heard and seen him laugh like this, laugh so freely without a care.

"You're just…" he calms down though, smiles and pats her head lightly, letting his hand stay there for a moment before leaning his forehead on hers. "Too damn annoying and yet so cute."

She could feel her cheeks grow warmer some more, and she dares to lift her hands and gently remove his glasses while keeping her eyes on his. She saw how the glint in them had changed all too suddenly, but she could still feel the way he felt.

"…It has always been you Sasuke." She said in a soft voice, not meaning to say it, but ended up doing so anyway. "Yesterday, today, and tomorrow."

"So you'll marry me then?"

She smiles a bit at how serious he had asked her.

"And live with me, and be with me, forever?"

"Mm."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." She nods once and leans her face onto his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him closer. "I promise."


End file.
